Atavya
|+'Republiş Atävyadän' Republic of Atavya |- |'''Capital || Garashul |- |'Demonym' || Atavyan |- |'Form of Government' || Parliamentary Republic |- |'President' Vice President || Vyal Kòng Daman Goorşenc |- |'Official languages' || Nesseran |- |'Ethnic Groups' || Atavyans English Portuguese |- |'Area' || 104,011 sq km |- |'Population' || 12,600,000 (2009 estimate) |- |'Internet domain' || .aty |- |'Currency' || Atavyan Sul |- |'GDP' (PPP) || $1.992 trillion (2009 estimate) |- |'HDI' (2009 est.) || |- |'Time Zone' || Greenwich Mean Time |- |'Calling code' || +775 |- |'Drives on the' || Right |} | Atavya /ətɑviə/ officially the Republic of Atavya (Nesseran: Republiş Atävyadän) is an island country in Western Europe, west of Portugal and south of the United Kingdom and Ireland. It is bordered on all sides by the Atlantic Ocean, with the region of sea between Atavya and Portugal referred to by Atavyans as the Atavskes Sea. The country is the 73rd most populous country in the world, with around 12.6 million inhabitants. =History= Prehistory and Antiquity The oldest human remains found on the island of Atavya are over 19,000 years old, found in caves near Eseţ. However, the first people recorded as living on the island now known as Atavya are known to the Romans as the Catarae, Peretii and Litirae tribes, documented in around 230BCE. Atavya was known to and visited by the Romans, however, like Hibernia, Atavya was never fully conquered. Middle Ages The early part of the middle ages are referred to as the Atavyan Dark ages, as very little is known about them. However, by 600CE there are several documents written in "Old Atavian Script" (a rune-like writing system developed for writing the Old Nesseran Language). 892CE holds the creation of the Kingdom of Atavya, with King Ërned ruling from the newly established capital at Ïzen (modern day Tennäd). It is believed there were numerous Atavic languages spoken at this point on the island, with Old Nessëran being the most prominent. The period 1100-1221 appears to have been a relatively stable point in Atavya's early history, with the various different ethnic groups getting along fairly well within the Kingdom of Atavya. In 1221, the First Atavyan Civil War broke out upon the death of King Ommed. As he had died without an heir, war broke out between feuding lords. This led to a number of small battles between various regions and people declaring their allegiences with certain Lords. This chaotic time in Atavya's history lasted for 44 years, when in 1265 the House of Unzaggër was established with popular support. With Vilemmër I of Atavya being crowned on 22nd October 1265. Following the torching of the Salväny Palace and murder of the unpopuar Nikolän III of Atavya and his family in 1440, the Second Atavyan Civil War began between the Royalist forces of the heir to the throne Lord Ërned Maltodal and the Republican Lamän Deräsol. The civil war lasted until 1461, when the Battle of Odän resulted in the near-destruction of that city, and the toll the war had taken on the country was realised. Following the re-establishment of the monarchy that year, the capital city of Atavya was moved from Ïzen to Gäraşul, and a mass-rebuilding operation took place, as the country had been severely damaged by the Civil Wars. =Geography= With a surface area of 104,011km2, Atavya is roughly the same size as Cuba. The area around the Delka Bay on the west coast is predominantly low, flat land, and is the location of approximately 75% of the country's population due to it being prime construction land. The areas in the north of the country are dominated by large hills, ideal for farming. The east coast is slightly warmer than the west, but is far more rugged, with rocky cliffs and steep mountainsides. The Terekes Chain of mountains stretches from the north to the south of the country. =Demographics= The population of Atavya is 11.4 million inhabitants. This population is expected to remain steady in the near future. The largest population centre is on the west coast, along the Delka Bay. The Delka Bay Metropolitan Area contains the cities of Garashul, Deneţ and Tuvärd among others, in a continuous urban area. The North, East and South of the country have incredibly low populations. The largest ethnic groups are the Atavyans (88%), Portuguese (7.5%), French (2.5%), Spanish (1%) and English (0.5%). Other Ethnic groups constitute just 0.5% of the population of Atavya. Religion Atavya is a secular state, meaning it holds no official religion. The largest religion in the country is Christianity, with Roman Catholicisim being very prominent. Largest Cities See also: List of Atavyan Cities by population The capital and largest city of Atavya is Garashul, as of 2009 its population is around 1.4 million. It is part of the larger Delka Bay Metropolitan Area (although none of the City of Garashul coasts on Delka Bay), and forms a continuous Urban Area with neighbouring cities Deneţ, Ògonţ, Sobòr Legett, Sòvärd, Tulep and Tuvärd. Education The Atavyan educational system is currently going through a perdiod of reform. The first stage of state education is for 0-3 year olds and is known as Osòranbaricyn ("Mothers and Babies"), although it is rare for mothers to accompany their young child to these sessions. They are not compulsorary, and are used for working mothers to leave their children in a safe and educational environment. The second stage is Barikol ("Nursery") for 3-4 year olds. It is mostly used as preparation for the move to Yskoles ("School"). Yskoles Ullu ("First School") is for 4-11 year olds. From age 6, Atavyan children are required to begin learning English, and from 10 they are required to begin learning another language. =Transport= Atavya has been praised for it's comprehensive and intensively-run transport system. Road There are sixteen highways in Atavya, or (Ullottan), designated UL1, UL2 through to UL16. There are also plans for a 17th and 18th highway, and an orbital highway around Tuvard-Denet-Tulep. Roads are also designated a colour of either blue or yellow, indicated by a painted line running the length of the road parallel to the sidewalk. Ottinsullan or ("yellow routes") indicated pedestrian priority. Meaning that cars are obligated to stop and wait for any pedestrian wanting to cross the street. Ottakedan of ("blue routes") indicate a vehicle priority, meaning that cars are not permitted to stop to allow pedestrians to cross the street, as that would hold up traffic. Pedestrians are required to find the nearest designated crossing area. Any pedestrian who runs out into a blue route (regardless of traffic volume) faces a 384,500ASN (US$500) fine Rail Atavya's crowning glory is it's railway system. Far more money has been ploughed into the rail network of Atavya than the road. The railways are run by the Atavyan State Railways Authority (Atority Malakkalan Atavsqes-Eleţ). Approximately 71% of people use the railway to get to and from work on a daily basis, compared to just 20% of people using cars. The busiest and largest railway station in the country is Garashul Teletonik, which serves trains to destinations all over the country. The standard rail fare is 165ASN (around 25 US cents) for every station between your origin station and your desired destination. Cycling Atavya is unique among European countries in that it has officially banned the use of Cycles on all roads also used by cars. Cycles are also not permintted on any railway station platforms of in any trains. Cycling is only permitted on footpaths within parks or on rural routes. =Politics and Government= Government Atavya is a republic, and is governed by a President, which represents a particular political party or can run as an independant. The president is elected every four years, although a presidential election can be called at any time by the current president. The house of government, housed in Garashul, is comprised of the President, Vice President, Secretary of National Affairs, Secretary of International Affairs, Chancellor, the various Ministers of certain areas. In addition, each County is represented by a Governor (42 in total), and some of the more heavily populated counties have one or two "Vice Governors". Administrative Divisions There are 42 counties in Atavya, each represented by an elected Governor in the central government. See: Counties of Atavya Category:Atavya Category:Countries